The Coup
"The Coup" is the third level in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It is mainly a cinematic level that sees the player take control of President Yasir Al-Fulani, who is driven to an arena and then executed by Khaled Al-Asad. Characters *Yasir Al-Fulani (playable, deceased) *Khaled Al-Asad *Imran Zakhaev *Viktor Zakhaev Plot The Coup is largely a cinematic level, acting as the opening for the game. This level is used to introduce the player to the primary antagonists, as well as the opening credits. It is shown through the perspective of President Yasir Al-Fulani who is driven through a city captured by Al-Asad and his military force. During the drive, Al-Fulani sees Al-Asad's forces rounding up and executing people (these are likely supporters of Al-Fulani). At the end of the level, Al-Fulani is executed by Khaled Al-Asad after saying the words, "This is how it begins" to a camera. Transcript Cutscene The satellite tracks a car somewhere in Saudi Arabia. Marine: Car is inbound. Command: Continue Tracking. The car stops in front of President Al-Fulani's residence where he is being held and dragged outside by two OpFor soldiers. Gameplay President Al-Fulani is dragged out of the building by two OpFor soldiers. Other soldiers are on top of buildings. Helicopters swarm the area. Al-Asad: !اليوم ننهض من جديد كشعب واحد, في وجه الخيانة و الفساد (Today, we rise again as one nation, in the face of betrayal and corruption!) He is dragged into a car and hit in the face by one of the soldiers. When he looks forward the car is driven by an OpFor soldier and Viktor Zakhaev, who are taking him to Al-Asad for a public execution. Al-Asad's speech plays over the radio. Al-Asad: '!جميعنا نثق بهذا الرجل؛ لينقل شعبنا العظيم إلى فترته الأخرى (We all trusted this man to deliver our great nation into a new era of prosperity.) ''Soldiers are seen running down the sidewalk in the opposite direction of the car. At a fork soldiers stand on the side, firing into the air. Viktor touches the driver and then points, leading the driver down a sandy, uphill drive, after a BMP. Soldiers are seen smoking on the sides. Viktor gets a call on his cell-phone. He looks back at Al-Fulani and then gets back on the phone. Soldiers are seen strangling civilians back on the road. 'Al-Asad: '!لكن مثل ملكنا قبل الثورة, كان متواطئاً مع الغرب, و لا يعرف سوى مصلحته الشخصية (But like our monarchy before the Revolution, he has been colluding with the West with only self interest at heart!) On one side of the road a soldier is seen pinning a civilian and then gutting him. On the other several soldiers are firing into buildings. A tank comes out of an alley closely followed by civilians. Soldiers aren't far behind. The tank stops near a market place, soldiers get out and start shooting and stabbing the shoppers. The car goes down a hill. At the bottom a garbage can is rolling with a human under it. The human gets out and is shot from behind. The car comes to an intersection. A truck chock full of soldiers goes ahead of the car. The other roads are swarmed with soldiers. The car follows the truck. They come to a fork. The truck goes left. In the middle is an empty concrete area behind a building. Many civilians are lined up against it with their hands behind their heads and their faces against the brick. Several civilians are on the ground being arrested by soldiers. '''Al-Asad: !التواطؤ ينتج العبودية! لن نكون عبيداً (Collusion breeds slavery! And we shall not be enslaved!) On a corner bend there was another empty area behind a building where some more civilians are being killed and arrested for resisting the OpFor. At the violent scene Viktor tapped the driver's shoulder, and he looked, nodded, and turned back to the road. Civilians steal guns from soldiers and fire upon OpFor agents in a small courtyard. They are all killed. Soldiers exit a tank and run down the sidewalk. The car goes right at a fork into an alley with many posters of Al-Asad and dumpsters. Behind a dumpster a civilian is seen painting a picture of Al-Fulani onto the alley wall. He sprints off when the car comes near. A civilian is seen jumping a chain-link fence. A German shepherd is seen chasing him but he escapes. Al-Asad: لقد حان الوقت الآن لاظهار قوتنا الحقيقية. إنهم يقللون من حجم تعظيمنا. دعونا نظهر أننا لا نخشى منهم. كشعب واحد, يجب أن نحرر إخوتنا من نير الاحتلال الأجنبي! (The time has come to show our true strength. They underestimate our resolve. Let us show that we do not fear them. As one people, we shall free our brethren from the yoke of foreign oppression!) A dumpster lid is lifted slightly. A civilian head is exposed. He quickly shuts it once the car moves. The car approaches a highway near the bay. Waves crash against the side-rail. Soldiers run across from the right end to the left. The car turns right and follows the soldiers. On the left several soldiers sneak around a crashed truck and start firing up the road. The car goes straight. On the left many civilians are lined up with their backs facing the road. Soldiers reload and aim at them. As the car passes they fire and the bodies drop in a hail of gunfire. Al-Asad: .جيوشنا قوية, و قضيتنا عادلة (Our armies are strong and our cause is just.) The car turns left at a small courtyard where soldiers are lined up and tanks are parked. Al-Asad: .كما أتحدث, إنهم يحتشدون جيوشنا, بما سنحمي استقلال شعبنا كدولة عظيمة (As I speak, our armies are nearing their objectives, by which we will restore the independece of a once great nation.) The car travels down a deserted road. At the end are some soldiers talking and smoking. At the very end there is an arena on the right. Many soldiers are lined up here. They all fire their guns into the air as they cheer. The car stops outside the arena. A soldier opens the back door, another pulls Al-Fulani out, and throws him onto the ground. Al-Asad: .قضيتنا النبيلة قد بدأت (Our noble crusade has begun.) The soldier kicks Al-Fulani in the face, the player's vision blacks out. As Al-Fulani's vision comes to, two soldiers each take one of Al-Fulani's arms and lead him down the long hallway into the arena where Imran Zakhaev awaits. The soldiers hold Al-Fulani in front of Zakhaev, who looks at him. He then nods and backs off. The soldiers begin to lead him towards a bloody, wooden stake in the middle of the arena. 'Al-Asad: '.سنقوم بإلقاء النفايات في بلادهم كما هم يفعلون ذلك لنا بالضبط (Just as they lay waste to our country, we shall lay waste to theirs.) The soldiers tie Al-Fulani up and soldiers cheer very loudly. Al-Asad looks at Zakhaev, who is holding a Desert Eagle. Al-Asad approaches to take it. When Al-Asad first looks up, it looks as if Zakhaev is threatening him because he is aiming at Al-Asad. Al-Asad hesitates, and then Imran Zakhaev turns it over so Al-Asad could grip it. Al-Asad takes it and walks towards Al-Fulani. He looks into the camera (the execution is being filmed on live television). He tells the world... 'Al-Asad: '.هكذا ابتدأت (This is how it begins.) Al-Asad aims the Desert Eagle at Al-Fulani's face and cocks it. Al-Asad fires the gun, executing Al-Fulani. The player's vision instantly blacks out.